Pure Bliss
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: Lily Evans hated James Potter. She hated his arrogant, overlarge ego. She hated how he always messed up his hair, how he would act like he was always right, and how he smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't. But most of all, she hated how he kept on asking her out, saying that deep down, she wanted to say yes. So Lily HATED him-Or rather, she THOUGHT she did. ONE-SHOT!


Lily Evans hated James Potter. She hated his arrogant, overlarge ego. She hated how he always messed up his hair, how he would act like he was always right, and how he smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't. But most of all, she hated how he kept on asking her out, saying that deep down, she wanted to say yes. So Lily HATED him-Or rather, she THOUGHT she did.

Marlene and Alice, her best friends, continuously pestered her about James. They couldn't believe that the quidditch star had asked Lily out, but what shocked them even more was the fact that she had said no.

"Aww, Come on, Lily! You two are so cute together!" Alice would squeal right after one of his crazy attempts.

"No." Lily would scowl and say stubbornly, "I hate James Potter, that arrogant toe rag, and I will NEVER EVER go out with him."

After another one of James' tries, Lily had burst and she had screamed at him, actually shocking him into speechlessness. He had finally acknowledged that the ginger really did not want to go out with him, despite how many times he asked. He was truly blown away, and instead of smirking and saying that he would _not_ give up, he was gave a look of real surprise and had scurried away.

"Finally, that stupid Potter stopped!" Lily screamed to her friends afterwards, but even though she didn't know it, deep, deep, deep down, that was not what she wanted.

…

…

...

Everyone noticed that James Potter had deflated his head. It surprised everyone. The two had avoided each other for a week, and James could bear it no longer. After one Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, he muttered for his fellow Marauders to go on without him. Lily, suspecting he wanted to talk to her, tried to escape, but James was quick on his feet and had grabbed Lily's arm with a strong grip to prevent her from leaving.

"OI, Potter! LET. GO. OF. ME. Go away!" Lily kicked and thrashed, but the quidditch player's grip was too tight. He pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door behind him.

Lily crossed her arms and huffed. "What do you want, Potter?"

James, always one who went straight to the point, did not beat around the bush and he asked straight out, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Lily was surprised, for he had not said it in that loud, haughty voice, but in a soft, caring voice, that Lily was not used to, so she only managed a stupid, "Huh?"

"Do you really want me to stop asking you out? Do you want me to move on?" That quiet, innocent voice rang out.

Lily felt as if she had swallowed a sour lemon; she did not know what to say. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Lily desperately closed her eyes and repeated in her head, _Yes, yes, yes._ But no sound escaped her lips. She slowly opened her eyelids as if it pained her and she forced out that one single word.

"Yes."

James did not smirk. He did not grin or even crack a weak smile. He did not laugh or tease her, and that was what troubled her the most. He looked into her eyes, nodded silently, and backed out the door, leaving Lily alone.

…

…

…

Nobody failed to notice the difference in the Marauder's attitude. They realized that he no longer smirked at the redhead, and he no longer tried to woo her. Girls who had stopped flirting with James after he declared his undying love for Lily returned, and they hinted that they were available, but Potter didn't flirt back like he would before. That was one difference that not one person failed to notice.

…

…

…

"Lily, he stopped being a bighead for YOU!" Marlene whined the moment Lily had related to her everything. "He cares about you! Actually cares! And I know you love him too!"

"I do not!" Lily scoffed, absentmindedly feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Lily! Can't you tell he doesn't fancy you? He loves you, Lily!"

Lily groaned and stomped away to the Library, getting away from her crazy friend. She found an empty seat and plopped down. And then she noticed James Potter a few spots away. He took no notice of her, but continued to do his work. Lily almost toppled off her seat. James Potter was actually working? Lily tore her eyes away from the raven haired boy and caught sight of a few girls peeking at him through the bookshelf. _Oh, those stupid fangirls._ She thought dryly, her stomach churning oddly. Lily bent down over her book, pretending to read, but she was still watching Potter out of the corner of her eye.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the page, she reprimanded herself silently. Why was she watching James Potter? She hated him.

Her head shot up as one of the girls bold approached the quidditich star. Lily could not hear the conversation, but the signs were unmistakenable. Lily watched furiously as the girl batted her eyelashes, stroked James' cheek, and tried to sit on his lap. She watched as James gave a polite smile which the girl seemed to swoon at, then said something she couldn't hear. He bent back over his parchment and the girl stalked away looking dreamy, yet slightly disgruntled. _Serves you right, you stupid girl. _Lily thought. She scowled and shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts. Why was she thinking like this? James Potter could date and talk to whoever he wanted and she couldn't care less. She looked down and found one hand clenched and the other gripping the table the knuckles were turning white. Not feeling in the mood to work, she packed up and asked herself one question:_ Why was she feeling this way?_

She felt as if someone was watching her and glanced back at James, but he was still reading intently. Lily sighed deeply as she left the Library.

It happened again the next day. Both James and Lily were at the Library while Lily felt oddly hurt as the girl approached him.

It happened again. And again. And again. And Lily was forced to accept the truth. _Lily Evans was in love with James Potter._

…

…

…

Valentine's Day. Lily watched, silently fuming, as girl after girl handed James a valentine. He accepted it with a cocky smile and added it to a pile of pink cards on his table.

Lily had even been hoping that James would ask her out like he used to. But it never came, and Lily watched bitterly from the sidelines.

Lily was walking to Charms when a voice called, "Oi! Evans!" Lily froze. She knew that voice. The redhead whirled around.

"What now, Potter?"

He smiled that cute smile. The smile that Lily missed. The one she hadn't seen on his face for so long. It was the smile that was especially reserved for her.

"Go out with me?" he said cheekily.

Lily's green eyes widened at this. "W-What?"

"You heard me." He grinned.

"I thought you said you would stop." Lily groaned, but inside her heart was leaping for joy.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day. I couldn't resist." He laughed. "So will you?"

There was a moment of silence, broken by a "Yes." and a warm smile.

James shrugged. "Okay then. Better luck next t-wait what?" He was so used to Lily's rejection.

"I said yes, James, I will go out with you." A smile lit up her features. James didn't answer. Instead, he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. And to both of them, that moment was pure bliss.

...

...

**A/N**

**Well? How was it? Tell me in a review! :) Or in a Private message (PM). That was fun to write. :) I think there might be some mistakes...so review! YAY. :D**


End file.
